conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Ragalis
|+'Ragalise mesnej' |- | Area || 264.3 |- | Population Density || 373,300 1412.4 |- | Mayor || Malayt Sermotz |} Ragalis is the biggest city in the Ardenjostan province of Safnar, and the sixth biggest in the country. It is known for its impressionistic district and for unenvironmental tendencies. History When the Itemmasse Empire conquested Ragalis Peninsula in 506 BC, it was inhabited by nomad tribes. The Itemmasses founded the town of Ragalisnjas nearby in 597 AD. In 1001, the Ferrine Empire conquested Ragalis, which had been largely destroyed during the wars of preceding century, however. Ferribre had no intentions to rebuild Ragalisnjas, but built another town, Ragalis, to a nearby place due to economic reasons. The town saw only insignificant growth during the next centuries, having 3100 inhabitants in 1850. Because of 1852 Malmak Hill Uprising, a garrison was built to Ragalis to reinforce stability. The town finally started to grow because of the garrison and iron found in northwestern Sonnok. In the Ardenjostan war (or Second Fenno-Ferrine War), Ragalis was occupied by the Finns on 7th December 1865. The war allowed the town to grow further, as it became an important naval base for the Finnish. The secession of Ardenjost from Ferribre and succeeding peace between Ardenjost and Finland made Ragalis even more important place for commerce, but that ended only three years later. The new hostilities between Finland and Ardenjost caused also a small-scale slaughter of ethnic Ardenjostans. These events caused the Benned Uprising, partially whose reason was the easy conquest of Ragalis by Ardenjost in March 1879. After Peace of Andohokes the city finally became a peaceful place under Ardenjostan administration. Between 1887 and 1931 the image of Ragalis changed. The city was almost as big as Sohnamart, and it began getting its modern diverse architectural form. Over time, the city became also a tourist attraction. Even the War of Bedeg River didn't affect the City of Arts. It is said, that when the republican revolution started, tens of thousands Ragalisoys (Ragalis inhabitants) washed immediately their hands from the case, went to the parks to look at their snowy town in peace. However the bohemian and ignorant streetlife of Ragalis experienced a decline during the next three wars, and never recovered. Instead, after more friendly relations between Ardenjost and Ferribre (just on the opposite shore of the Gocelmer Sea), incoming Ferrine investments caused the city to grow exponentially, even being bigger than Sohnamart (provincial capital) for the first time, since 1979. The newly commerce-focused city is still somehow bohemian, as seen in eg. the relatively low usage of collective traffic means. Ragalis is expected to continue its growth on a slower rate. In short-term expectations, Ragalis is to get a commuter train system and, in longer terms, the city is expected to get a magnetic levitation railway. Transportation Roads *MR 9 <=Sohnamart-'Ragalis'-Goceldif=> *MR 20 <=(Ragalis)-Rimigoloks-Ardenjost *MR 25 <= Ragalis-Ismerdif Railways *to Ismerdif (114 km) *to Haksiz (20 km) and its harbour (26 km) *to Kifem (32 km) and Sohnamart (73 km) *to Ardenjost *to Goceldif Air transport The airport of Ragalis is located in the northeastern part of the municipality. It was used by 280,000 passengers in 2004. Commuter traffic Ragalis is served by RGG (Ragalisnjase gabentel gagres, "Ragalis Peninsula Metropolitan Traffic"). There are: *one line of fast tramway (5 km) *43 municipal and 70 intermunicipal bus lines (driven ~1400 km/day) Subdivisions |+'Statistical areas of Ragalis' Ragalise rarmenkis ljevet |- | I Ceskoz Area Population Density || 59.0 km² 108,200 1833.9 |- | II Njatzej Area Population Density || 35.7 km² 51,400 1439.8 |- | III Sebakes Area Population Density || 33.0 km² 33,900 1026.3 |- | IV Suomikes Area Population Density || 35.3 km² 55,400 1569.4 |- | V Kecarin Area Population Density || 31.3 km² 49,800 1591.1 |- | VI Kilkenobyk Area Population Density || 33.8 km² 59,000 1745.6 |- | VII Renubifas Area Population Density || 36.2 km² 15,600 430.9 |} Ragalis is divided further to 7 statistical areas, 55 districts and 149 subdistricts. Category:20x Universe Category:ArdenjostCategory:Settlements